


Muñeca Espeluznante

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Creepy Mexican Ghost Stories [1]
Category: Book of Life (2014), Original Work
Genre: Creepy Doll, Ghosts, Mexican Horror, Opietober, Other, spooktober2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Chela receives a doll as a thank you. There’s something unsettling about it.





	1. Don't make a doll cry

It was a little strange, giving a grown woman a doll. She had no interest in dolls as a child, let alone now.

Even more ridiculous than a grown woman owning a doll, however, was a grown woman being unsettled by the doll. She couldn’t quite figure out why. The doll resembled a little girl. Its hair was styled in a curly bobcut and wore a black dress.

She sat it next to herself in the back seat of the limo as she rode home. Out of boredom, she picked it up and inspected it. While turning it over in her hands, she found a little pull string in the back. Ah, it was one of those new ones that talked. Out of curiosity, she pulled the sting. “Hello,” it said in a creepy, girlish voice. Pretty basic. She pulled again. “Bye,” it said this time. It sent a sharp pain through her chest and a memory of another little girl in a bobcut flashed through her mind.

She shook her head and set the doll aside. She tried to ignore it, but she could somehow feel the doll’s eyes staring at her. She glanced at it. The glass eyes stared back. Despite its painted smile, it looked accusatory somehow. She turned the doll’s head so that it looked away from her, then mentally chastised herself for feeling so unnerved. It was a doll, and object. It couldn’t know anything.

Chela had always been a light sleeper, and she became even more so since the incident. The slightest sound was enough to wake her. To her, the high pitched squeak across the room might as well have been canon fire.

Her eyes shot open and tried to place the sound in her mind. It squeaked again. This time she recognized it as more of a word. The third time, she realized what it’d been saying.

“Do you want to play,” the sound came again.

Chela rolled over to see the doll propped up on her dresser.

“Do you want to play,” it said this time.

This thing must be broken. 

She closed her eyes again, hoping she wouldn’t hear another peep out of the doll. 

“Do you want to play,” it said again.

Ugh, fine. She guessed she didn’t have to throw it down the hall. 

Chela freaked out as she saw the ghosts of abused little girls.

~Give us us cookies 

Made my bed 

Let's play soccer with your head 

Give up 

Gave in 

Do what we said 

Do you want to play~

Chela woke with a start. Her eyes immediately went to the dresser. No doll. No ghost. Only a dream.

She laid back down and used her breathing to slow her heartbeat. It was just a dream. 

No, that’s ridiculous. Dolls can’t lurk. They’re just objects, toys for children. She was a grown woman. 

But when Chela saws the doll, she screams and runs away.

Maria said "Dulces Sueños"

Creepy girl laughs and thunder crash.


	2. The Creepy Black Haired Girl

It was a dark and stormy day at the school and it looked rather grim and morbid due to the weather.

"Let's see Jessica check, Dalia check, Amy check, Ofie check [record scratch and glass shatter]......[gulps] G-Gabriela c-check"

Thunder crash

"Aaaaah!!"

Chakal closed the window.

"Phew"

But Chakal heard a creepy music box playing.

"Oh no?"

Glass breaking.

Chakal let out a squeak as he heard a door open.

He sees a girl with long black hair and pale skin. She wears a black dress, striped purple stockings and black mary jane shoes.

Hanna Barbara teen chatter sound effects.

But Gabriela gives her teacher an apple.

Door knock

A girl with brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She was wearing a school uniform.

"Gabriela after school, we can go to the mall"

Gabriela's head rotates.

Creepy music box playing.


End file.
